Stiller Beobachter
by Traeumerin
Summary: Ein kurzer, trauriger OneShot im 7. Schuljahr des goldenen Trios. HGSS bzw. HG?.


**Vorwort**

So, endlich habe ich mich getraut und mich an meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt herangewagt. Ich hoffe ich habe beim Rating usw. nichts falsch gemacht, ansonsten wäre es nett, wenn ihr mich auf Fehler hinweisen würdet. )

Die FF habe ich vor ein paar Tagen auch schon unter dem Namen Sognatrice (italienischTräumerin ;)) auf FF.de veröffentlicht, nicht, dass sich einige wundern. )  
Eine/n Beta-Leser/in habe ich übrigens nicht.  
Diese Geschichte spielt im 7. Schuljahr, gegen Weihnachten. Voldemort spielt keine Rolle und der 6. Band ist nie passiert. P  
Es ist ein eher trauriger One-Shot, hauptsächlich mit meinem Lieblings-Pairing SS/HG im Vordergrund. Irgendwie jedenfalls.  
Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews mit euren Kritiken, ich würde mich sehr freuen. )

**Disclaimer**

Mir gehört nichts, alles ist Eigentum von JKR, ich spiele nur ein wenig mit der Welt aus ihren Büchern und erfinde hier und da einige Kleinigkeiten dazu.

**Stiller Beobachter**

Es war Winter und Severus Snape stand an einem der zahlreichen Fenster in Hogwarts und starrte auf eine in einen dunkelroten Mantel gehüllte Person, die allein auf einer Bank auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände saß und auf etwas wartete.

Er beobachtete sie. Sah, wie ihr braunes, lockiges Haar durch den starken Wind umhergewirbelt wurde und ihr die Sicht verdeckte, so dass sie wie automatisch die Hand hob, um es sich aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, sah, wie sie ihre schlanken Arme um ihren Körper schlang, sah, wie sie leicht zitterte, durch die Kälte.

FLASHBACK

_Er betrat die Große Halle. Alles war geschmückt, es glitzerte, leuchtete, Schnee rieselte und verlor sich wenige Meter über dem Boden im Nichts, einige mit zahlreichen Weihnachtskugeln und Lametta übersähte Tannenbäume standen am Rande der Tanzfläche und leise Weihnachtsmusik untermalte das festliche Bild.  
Es befanden sich nur einige wenige Schüler und Lehrer in der Halle, da der alljährliche Weihnachtsball erst in einer Stunde beginnen sollte. Er erblickte Dumbledore, der ein paar Meter weiter dabei war, mit Zaubern weitere Dekorationen hinzuzufügen, und schritt zügig auf ihn zu.  
„Meinst du nicht, das Ganze hier..." - er machte eine ausschweifende Geste - „...ist etwas übertrieben?"  
„Aber nein, Severus, mir gefällt es." Dumbledore blickte ihn fröhlich an und ergänzte:  
„Und die Schüler scheinen es auch zu mögen." Dabei deutete er auf einige Mädchen und Jungen, die bewundernd vor den Weihnachtsbäumen standen, bei denen man vor lauter Schmuck kaum noch die grünen Nadeln sehen konnten.  
Severus schnaubte und sah Dumbledore finster an.  
„Wie du meinst... ."  
„Ach Severus, genieß doch mal die Stimmung und sei nicht immer so mürrisch.", erwiderte der Direktor heiter.  
Der Zaubertrankmeister zog nur gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch und verließ dann die Halle, um noch etwas Luft zu schnappen, bevor er wohl oder übel den ganzen Abend mit diesen nervtötenden kleinen Biestern verbringen musste. Und mit ihr.  
Als er den Festsaal nach einem langen, beruhigenden Spaziergang im Schnee wieder betrat, war dieser bereits überfüllt von aufgeregt tuschelnden, pubertierenden Schülern, die sich zurecht gemacht hatten um dem jeweils anderen Geschlecht zu imponieren.  
Innerlich rollte er mit den Augen. Dann begab er sich in eine Ecke der Halle, in der er vor den meisten Blicken geschützt war, ohne selbst an Blickfeld einzubüßen und beobachtete genervt die tanzenden Schüler.  
So verbrachte er den größten Teil des Abends. Bis SIE kam.  
_  
FLASHBACK ENDE

Bei dem Gedanken daran seufzte er leise und schloss für einen Moment resigniert die Augen.

FLASHBACK

_Ohne ihr Gesicht gesehen zu haben erkannte er sie sofort an ihrem Gang, ihrer Figur, ihren Gesten. Er glaubte sogar ihr mitreißendes Lachen zu hören, obwohl das über die Entfernung und durch die Lautstärke, die mittlerweile in der Halle herrschte, schlichtweg unmöglich war.  
Unbewusst verkrampfte er sich in seiner Haltung.  
_  
FLASHBACK ENDE

Er wusste nicht, wann er in ihr mehr gesehen hatte, als eine Schülerin.  
War es, als er merkte, dass sie sich durch ihn nicht mehr einschüchtern ließ?  
War es, als er merkte, dass sie ihre Augen bei seinen Provokationen kämpferisch angfingen zu leuchten?  
War es, als sie ihm das erste Mal beim Nachsitzen richtig Paroli gab?  
War es, als sie ihm bei einer hitzigen fachlichen Diskussion ihre Gedankengänge offenbarte, welche für ein Mädchen - nein, eine Frau - ihres Alters einfach unfassbar waren?  
War es, als er merkte, dass sie ihn immer wieder vor ihren Freunden verteidigte?  
War es, als er merkte, dass ihr Körper der einer jungen Frau und nicht mehr der eines kleinen Mädchens war?  
War es, als ihm das erste Mal bewusst ihr sanfter, unaufdringlicher Vanille-Duft in die Nase gestiegen war, während er sich von hinten über ihre Schulter beugte, um ihre Aufzeichnungen während des Unterrichts zu lesen?  
War es, als er das erste Mal ohne sein Zutun in ihren warmen, zimtfarbenen Augen versunken war?  
Er wusste es einfach nicht.  
Er wusste nur, dass der Schlag seines Herzens bei ihrem Anblick und dem Klang ihrer Stimme aus dem Rhythmus zu kommen schien und dass er ein geradezu schmerzhaftes Kribbeln tief in sich spürte.  
Doch er wusste auch, dass es nicht sein durfte. Nicht sein konnte. Niemals sein würde.

FLASHBACK

_Severus sah sie, wie sie mit ihren Freunden herumalberte und mit ein paar Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang tanzte, von denen er wusste, dass sie sich nicht für sie interessierte, doch dennoch krampfte sich sein Herz bei diesem Anblick vor stechender Eifersucht zusammen.  
Er bedachte die zahlreichen jungen Männer im Saal, die sich begeistert an ihrer Erscheinung weideten, mit einem vernichtenden Blick, bevor er wieder zur ihr sah, wie sie sich angeregt mit Dumbledore unterhielt. _

Sie war in Gryffindor-Farben gekleidet – natürlich, nichts anderes hatte er erwartet. Ihre langen, braunen Locken waren hochgesteckt und nur einzelne Strähnen fielen in leichten Wellen über ihre nackten Schultern. In ihren Haaren befanden sich einzelne goldene Perlen, die leicht schimmerten. Ein weinrotes Kleid mit hauchdünnen Trägern, welches bis zum Boden reichte, ihren Rücken entblößte und an der Seite mit feinen goldenen Mustern versehen war, passte sich ihrer schlanken Figur an. Ebenfalls weinrote Handschuhe mit Stulpen und eine schlichte Goldkette, die ihr Dekolleté betonte, mit dazu passenden Ohrringen machten ihr Erscheinungsbild perfekt.

Sicher, sie war keine Veela und auch keine klassische Schönheit, doch sie hatte Ausstrahlung und für ihn war sie das bezauberndste Wesen auf der Welt. Hätte sie nicht plötzlich, während er sie noch so anstarrte, in seine Richtung geblickt, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich den ganzen Abend so dagestanden und sie betrachtet.  
Ihm war, als müsste sein Herz stehen bleiben, als er wahrnahm, dass sie sich langsam in seine Richtung bewegte und ihn mit den Augen fixierte.  
Keine Gefühle zeigen, dachte er noch und setzte seinen undurchdringlichen, finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf, den er schon so gut beherrschte, dass niemand glauben würde, er wäre - nicht immer, aber manchmal - nur gespielt.

Viel zu schnell stand sie vor ihm und lächelte ihn an, während sie sagte:  
„Professor, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir tanzen?"  
Bevor er sich mit der Frage auseinandersetzen konnte, warum sie ausgerechnet mit IHM tanzen wollte, hatte er schon wie automatisch erwidert:  
„Wenn es denn sein muss... ."  
Die junge Frau schmunzelte bei diesen Worten, die so typisch für ihren Zaubertränkelehrer waren.  
Severus Snape führte sie zu Tanzfläche und beide nahmen die Tanzhaltung an. Das Lied war ruhig, doch zu seinem Glück - oder doch Bedauern? - nicht ruhig genug, um dazu eng zu tanzen.  
Er versteifte sich, als sie ihn berührte, spürte, wie sein Atem schneller als normal ging, konnte kaum verhindern ihr sanftes Lächeln zu erwidern und drohte in ihren braunen Augen zu versinken, die sie aufmerksam ansahen.  
Den ganzen Tanz über hielt sie den Blickkontakt und auch er wagte es nicht, diesen zu unterbrechen.  
Immer wieder fragte er sich, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, mit ihm zu tanzen. Sollte sie das tatsächlich aus eigenem Willen tun? Sollte sie vielleicht sogar etwas für ihn fühlen? Seine Hoffnung war ein zu großer Lichtblick für ihn, als dass er sie hätte ignorieren können.

Sie ließ sich leicht führen, sodass er bald entspannter wurde und eine fachliche Diskussion zum Thema Zaubertränke mit ihr begann.  
Als das Lied endete, entschloss er sich schließlich, ihr die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte, wobei er sich bemühte, seine Stimme abweisend und uninteressiert klingen zu lassen.  
„Warum? Ich meine, warum haben Sie mich zum Tanzen aufgefordert?"  
„Sie wissen doch, Professor Dumbledore hat bestimmt, dass die Schulsprecherin mit allen männlichen Lehrern tanzen muss.", erwiderte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Er nickte nur knapp, um ihr klar zu machen, dass er ihre Antwort wahrgenommen hatte.  
Eine Antwort hätte er wohl in diesem Moment nicht ohne eine zittrige Stimme hinbekommen.  
Innerlich war irgendetwas in ihm zerbrochen. Wie hatte er auch auf die Idee kommen können, sie würde freiwillig mit ihm tanzen?  
Schnell ließ er sie los und wandte sich ab, um schnellen Schrittes die Halle zu verlassen.  
Seine Tanzpartnerin sah im erstaunt hinterher, dann zuckte sie leicht mit den Schultern und ging zu ihren Freunden. Sie dachte nicht weiter über diesen Tanz und das Verhalten ihres Lehrers nach.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Einen Tag nach diesem Ball hatte er erfahren, dass sie bereits seit einigen Wochen einen Partner hatte. Sein Name war Miroslav, er war ein Schüler aus Durmstrang, gutaussehend, intelligent, in ihrem Alter, ein Junge mit vielen Freunden.  
Auch wenn die Eifersucht ihn zerfraß, er wusste, dass er sich ihr nie offenbaren würde.  
Wieder seufzte er. Eine untypische Geste für ihn, würden seine Schüler sagen.

Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, wie sich die junge Frau plötzlich aufrichtete und von der Bank aufsprang. Eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt näherte sich ihr, nahm sie sogleich in den Arm und schleuderte sie lachend herum. Dann küsste die Person sie stürmisch. Er konnte, selbst durch die Entfernung, die Augen beider jungen Menschen leuchten sehen, wie es nur die von Verliebten taten.  
Severus fühlte sich, als würde er einem Unfall zusehen - man konnte es weder ertragen hinzusehen, noch konnte man wegschauen. Er hatte eine gute Beobachtungsgabe und konnte deshalb, ohne zu hören was sie sagten, ihre Worte durch die Mundbewegungen identifizieren.  
„Hermione, ich habe dich so vermisst!"  
„Ich dich auch, Miroslav, ich dich auch!", erwiderte die junge Frau und küsste ihr Gegenüber noch einmal, diesmal länger und zärtlicher.  
Severus Snape hielt es nicht länger aus, er konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen, konnte nicht ertragen, dass dieser Mann das hatte, was er wollte, liebte, brauchte und nie bekommen würde. Er stürmte mit wehendem Umhang in seine privaten Gemächer, während sich seine Gedanken selbstständig machten.

Er war vorher nur ein Mal verliebt gewesen. In Lily Potter. Dennoch hatte er sie und ihre Freundlichkeit zurückgewiesen, als sie sich ihm zu nähern versucht hatte. Und nun war die Person, die er liebte, vollkommen unerreichbar für ihn. Und in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er sich nicht noch einmal verlieben würde.  
Glückliche Liebe schien ihm nicht vergönnt zu sein, dachte er bitter.  
Aber vielleicht war dies die Strafe für seine Taten...  
Auch wenn er seine Vergangenheit als Todesser bereute und alles dafür tun würde, diese nun wieder gut zu machen, er wusste, dass er nichts ungeschehen machen konnte.

In seinen Räumen ging er schnell zu einem seiner zahlreichen Schränke, öffnete ihn und holte sich eine große Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ein Glas heraus. Mit Beidem setzte er sich auf seine große grüne Couch und goss sich ein.  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Severus Snape damit, seinen unerträglichen Schmerz durch Alkohol zu ertränken.  
Er wusste nicht, wie er es aushalten sollte, sie noch für ein halbes Jahr jeden Tag zu sehen, beim Essen, im Unterricht, auf den Gängen, ... .

Doch er würde sich nichts anmerken lassen, niemanden an sich heran lassen, würde seine Gefühle tief in sich vergraben, für immer.  
Denn er war Severus Snape und ein Severus Snape zeigte keine Gefühle.


End file.
